Games of the Assassin
Description Several individuals were hand-picked and sent to a location of the unknown to fight for their lives. They have one hour to hide from one of the world's most sneaky and brutal assassins known to man. The protagonists weren't aware of the true danger they were in. It's up to all of them to survive and defeat the murderer. Only you can find out those who live, and those who die. Authors' Note This page is a collab between Henriot5, MinecraftPastaWriter, Dragon981, BellasSword and Kelzod. A sincere thank you from the 3 of us for stopping by and reading this page. We hope you enjoyed the story to it's fullest potential. And if you would like, you may request being added to the story. Characters Kelzod MinecraftPastaWriter Henriot5 BellasSword Revaeropium SweetPsychoGamerGirl Guest(A Fandom User) Kitten of Seeker Shrautsticks PathToDeathAndLight League Fighters Dragon981 Prologue He ran through the woods, desperate to get away. Tripping over branches and roots laid everywhere among the everlasting maze of trees. Sweat ran down the man's face, his heart beating faster than ever before, his clothes ragged, a bloody scar running down his left leg. He found himself taking shelter in an abandoned locker room. It looked like a mental asylum for him. Everything was tossed around, glass shattered among the floor, vines hanging, and dried blood painted among the floors and walls. He prayed that this wasn't the blood of his friend, and hoping that they were still somewhere out there, alive. Out of nowhere, footsteps interrupted his thoughts. He panicked as quietly as he could, trying to scatter around the area for a hiding place. The steps only got closer and louder, which made it harder for the poor man. Eventually, he had found an unlocked locker. It seemed big enough to hide in, so he tiptoed toward it. He slid in and shut the door. He felt secure until he could feel a certain breath go down his shoulder. It suddenly felt crowded in there, as he was being pushed up against the door. He begins to worry, especially when he hears these words come from behind him; "I found you," the voice whispered. A metal demonic-like laugh followed. Suddenly, he was forcefully pushed out of the locker, landing on the steel floor. And when he looked back to the locker, there he was before him. The person he was running from; an assassin. With a evil expression covered by his mask, he drew a knife from his back. The blade was sharpened from top to bottom, blood already on it. He could see the assassin was willing to use it on him. But, suddenly; the assassin lends out a hand for the man. "Come on." The assassin insisted. Regretfully, he takes the hand and lifts up. The assassin pats the man on the shoulder, saying. "Don't feel too bad kid... You tried your hardest." He said, beginning to tighten the grip on the man's shoulder. From there, everything went in slow motion for the man, as he was held tight by the killer. Right in front of him, he sees the blade rush right for him. It only got closer and closer, and then the pain settled in. The blade was now deep in his stomach, and almost out his back. The man could only scream in pain as the blade only descended deeper and deeper inside. The assassin then rips the blade forcefully out of his stomach, and lets go of the grip. In result, the man falls to the floor. With his hand covering the entire wound, and his right hand up against another locker; he began pleading for mercy. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME! HAVE MERCY!" The man cried. "Sorry kid, rules are rules. I find you, you don't get away safely. It's the end. I don't hand mercy out like a birthday present, and never will. It doesn't help either that in my 20 years of this path I chose, I never once spared a victim. Not for mercy, not for passion. You my friend? You're no different from the rest of them. Just another victim..." The assassin truthfully answered. As the information filled the man's ears, he began to give up hope. Was he going to die right in front of this monster? Being a mess of maroon scattered among the tiled floor? Is there any chance of redemption at this point? The man, unfortunately found that answer out too soon. Exactly right in front of the assassin, did the man die of blood loss. "Damn, that was one of the easiest kills yet Almost feels like I got away with it too easily." The assassin laughed, before heading out. Chapter 1 As he stepped up on the platform, and the doors closed behind him he realized that he should've just stayed in his home. Oh well , no turning back now, ''he thought to himself a shudder runs along his spine. The doors opened, he realized he had his breath held the whole time. "Ahh, and this must be MinecraftPastaWriter." There was a man, in a reddish metal suit, sitting in a chair. In front of him were 11 other people. The man had dark brown long hair and scars, lots of them. His eyes looked horrifying, one of them silver white, while the other as black as death. Blood was on his armor, probably the assassin himself. "You have all been invited here, for a little game," the man chuckled to himself. "A death game." "Here's how it will go. In a few minutes, you will go to your rooms, the will be a booklet, that you have to read, then we introduce. After that is dinner. Next day is practice and free time and after that... The games." Everybody looked around at each other. Along with a few people he'd known, PastaWriter saw some others. Revearopium, Dragon981, and SweetPsychoGamerGirl. "Now go," he suddenly, realized that the man was still talking. He had no idea what was going on, but when everyone stood up, he did it too. They all walked over to the elevator he came out from a few seconds ago. The elevator led to a large empty room. "Welcome to your new homes." The man said. "I've given you all rooms where you can be comfortable as you wait for the game I've planned. Until then, have some rest." With those words, he left the corridor, and everyone else got inside their rooms. Inside the room, there was a bed, a little file on it, and done. It was like jail. He sat down on the bed looking at the file. He opened it. ''Welcome to the games. In a few minutes, you will be taken downstairs, to eat and introduce each other. Your skills will be included. After that, you will sleep. The next day, you will get a random weapon (weapon choices below). You will have time to practice. Then you eat and go to sleep. After that, 1963 and her sword will introduce you to the map she creates every year. You will then be released. Do not exit, the area. You will be INSTANTLY executed. You will be able to do whatever you want, in the area. You will have an hour before the assassin will start hunting. If you kill the assassin you will take his spot. The other survivors (If any are left) will leave. That is all. Weapon Choices(Weapons may be repeated): * Sword * Bow * Trident * Axe * Pick * Shovel * Crossbow He then closed the file. The loudspeakers, blaring for all the contestants to come downstairs. He opened the door, most were already heading downstairs. The elevators were jammed with most of the others. He decided to take the stairs. Why not? Might as well take a walk. Once he was down he opened the door, it creaked. "Ahh, I see we have most." The man was quite joyful that most were downstairs, but something about him gave everyone the chills. Either it was the eyes, or the suit covered in blood. "Now," he muttered. "Let's start off, with Kitten of Seeker, a fine man, good with cats, claws. Stuff like that." Kitten gave an admiring smile. " ShrautSticks and Henriot5 are both good at archery. MinecraftPastaWriter, amazing writer. SweetPsycho can control her different forms." He went on and on, about every contestant. Finally the food. The regular. The day was coming to an end. The game and death closer and closer. Chapter 2 Ahh, hello! ''The loudspeakers blared. ''Welcome, to the weapon, uhh... choosing? Anyways 1963 and her floating talking sword will introduce you each to your weapons. As everyone came into the massive room, it was amazing. Carefully carved and decorated pillars made of quartz and- "Greetings, contestants. I would recommend you to look here if you still want your head to stay attached to your shoulders." Everyone looked at 1963. Just like the other guy, she had armor, except it was blue-white and more adapted for females. She also had a strange looking helmet on, so you couldn't identify much features on her face aside from her cherry red lips. She was standing behind a few boxes. Gesturing towards the boxes, she started speaking. "Here are the rules for weapon picking. There are a list of boxes in front of you. Pick one, and the weapon inside of the box will be your weapon." A hint of creepy hostility then creeped into her otherwise pleasant voice as her mouth turned into a slasher smile. "Any objections?" Everyone nodded with fright. Her voice and expression turned back to normal. "Well then, good luck. Ha, you'll need it." "League Fighters." He came and chose a box. As he opened it his face was a mixture of anticipation and fear. Then he sighed with relief. "Sword." Then everything else was pretty much the same. Revearopium-Axe, Dragon981-Crossbow, PathToDeathAndLight-Shovel, Shrautsticks-Pick, Kitten of Seeker-Sword, Guest-Trident, SweetPsychoGamerGirl-Crossbow, Kelzod-Axe, MinecraftPastaWriter-Bow, Henriot5-Bow. 1963 nodded approvingly and turned to a door. "And now, it's time for some practice." Chapter 3 The training arena was massive. It has just probably about everything related to fighting and more. 1963 is standing in front of everyone. After everyone stopped gawking at the room, she starts speaking. "Here are rules for practice. You will all split up into different parts of the arena and start to search for resources, food, and weapons. This game can last for days, so it's good to be prepared. Anyways, the training arena is built for you to fight dummies. I'm not sure if you can use your abilities or not, so I'd recommend against using it. Oh, right, and no teaming up. That's a very strict rule for practice, though you may do so in the actual games. If I see ANYONE breaking the rules, I will have permission to use them as one of my test subjects or drag then into my torture room, so I would also recommend against doing so. Now go split up, find the dummies, and DESTROY it!" The contestant rushed into the training arena and started training. 1963 floated into the sky, "sat" down at a spot where she can see everything, and started munching on the souls of the damned. "I wonder what will happen this year...Ahuhuhu..." ---- As he pulled back his weapon and aimed at the wooden dummy, the gears clanging inside it. He all of a sudden flung it hitting the dummy, breaking it. Shrautsticks got up from his position and headed down the cliff, to get his pick deep inside the destroyed dummy. All of a sudden he heard a rustle, he lunged for his pick ready to strike as, Henriot5 came out. "Oh, it's you," muttered Shrautsticks in relief. "Yeah it's me," Henriot5 let out a chuckle. "This is stupid," Shrautsticks kicked the broken dummy, ridding it of its left arm. "The assassin will be much harder than this in the real games." "Here, have this." Henriot5 stuffed a little green stick with leaves. Shrqutsticks took a little nibble. "Tastes like mint!" But Henriot5 was already far over the cliffs running to his next target. Chapter 4 The games start today. But first they have to show us the map. MinecraftPastaWriter kept reminding himself over and over as panic took over him. Sorry, No maps, you know me. I like to change the game. Everything froze for MPW as he realized, that 1963 isn't going to show the map. They were just going to go in blind. He looked around, everyone seemed fine. But he knew, they were all just like him, paranoid. He clutched his bow, and wished for the best of luck. ... "Rey, you can't do this." Bella, out of anger, threw a cup of coffee on the ground. "Oh, I can. My game, my rules." "You're going to give them half hour, without telling them!" "That's right." Bella, fuming, leaned back in her chair, overlooking the map. Her mouth in a scowl. You could tell she wasn't agreeing, but you couldn't do anything about it. She finally agreed. If only the 2 had known, that League Fighters was listening to them the whole time. ... Welcome to the games everyone, please get out and start running. Split into groups do whatever you want. Just survive. Everyone ran scattering into different directions, forming into groups of 2, 3, or 4. "Hey! Shrautsticks!" League Fighters shouted stumbling amongst the forest floor. "What?!" Panting League Fighters said, "That guy, that we met, he is the assassin. His name is Rey, and we only have half hour before he comes out." "We have to tell everyone!" Shrautsticks ran off as League panted and tried to tell him to. Run. Chapter 5 MPW found himself alone in a forest. He had the bow secured in his hands, as he strictly scanned his surroundings, trying to calm his thoughts of the worst scenario possible; being the newest addition of the assassin's body count. There was nothing MPW could do, as believing the best became harder and harder as time ticked. As he began to calm down, a rustle of leaves behind sent him into a complete panic. He aimed his bow in the direction of the noise, swerving it left and right. His breathing became heavier, and sweat began to roll down his face. His arms began to shiver as chills went down his spine. A silhouette began to form in the distance. A voice echoed from the distance, most likely coming from the man. "MPW? Is that you!?" It shouted MPW's mind took a second to register the voice, as he swear he heard it before. But before he could confirm anything, he asked the question; "Who are you?" "What do you mean who am I, I'm shraut! Don't you believe me?!" It replied. MPW began to approach the figure, the darkness fading into the features of Shrautsticks. Upon feeling secure again, MPW lowered his bow. League sprinted into the picture, taking a minute to catch his breath. "MPW... I need to tell you something." Shrautsticks said. "WE need to tell you something." League added on. They began to chat the story to MPW. They all were in complete utter disgust of the situation, and knew they only had each other to depend on surviving this. "Shit." MPW mumbled, looking down. "We need to find somewhere to lay low... NOW." Chapter 6 The assassin looked for his first victim. His knife gripped tightly in his hands. His smile covered by his mask. He suddenly spotted Revaeropium, SweetPshycoGamerGirl, and Kelzod all huddled discussing something. He hid behind the leaves knowing that one of them is going to die. He suddenly chucked his knife, and it went right into Kelzod's arm, he let out a scream tumbling towards the ground, taking out his Axe. The other 2 surrounding him ready to kill the assassin. ... "What was that!?" Shrautsticks whispered with fear as a scream happened. "We have to go, now!" MPW, started running towards the sound, his bow charged. "We'll approach them from the trees, got it!?" The 2 behind him nodded. Then they saw him, Rey. Towering over the injured Kelzod and Revaeropium, SweetPshyco, trying to get up and save her comrades. The 3 aimed their weapons, well, except League of course. Suddenly a shot was fired, but that didn't come from any of them. A trident then flew, the assassin catching it and flinging back the direction it came. League then jumped onto Rey trying to stab him with his sword. The assassin dropped him to the ground breaking his arm. He then lifted Leauge by the shirt, and stabbed him int the left shoulder. Leauge screamed, and then his throat was slit. League dropped to the ground, dead. "NOOOOOO!!!" MPW, jumped onto the ground repeadetly firing arrows, missing. "Fuck you!" The assassin with that left, as fast as possible. MPW stood there panting. "Hey, uh-" "Shut up." Shrautsticks gave a reassuring look and shut it. The bush then rumbled as PathToDeathAndLight came out. "Hey," he pointed to the 3 lying on the ground injured and League lying dead. "Um, screaming. Uh, assassin was here." "You mean Rey? Yeah. He was. So was Henriot5 and Guest, though they left." "What's wrong with him?" he pointed to MPW shouting in anger kicking branches and throwing them. "Anger issues?" "Well, I say me and you hunt this guy down and kill him." Shrautsticks gave a quirky smile. MPW, turned around just to see the 2 vanish. "Oh you have to be joking me." Chapter 7 MPW heard someone from behind, turning around alarmed as ever. To his devastation, it was Rey. The way the man stood was enough to send MPW stumbling back. "MPW, huh? It was great meeting you. But you know the rules." The assassin growled, chuckling. The heartless beast took steps forward in an attempt to frighten MPW. The gap was closing, and the assassin was about to strike like a clock nearing midnight. The next thing they both knew, they were combating each other brutally. One tried swinging a sharp blade toward the other, and the other attempted throwing hard punches. The battle seemed to be in Rey's favor when he finally found the chance to dig the blade into MPW's shoulder. MPW could do nothing but scream as an incredibly painful burning sensation spread rapidly. MPW fell to the ground, seemingly dead. He turned to the 3 he injured before, and stabbed each one brutally. He chuckled, "5 down, 6 to go." ... "Uhh, is this a grocery store?" PathToDeathAndLight, stood examining the building. "I guess so." Shrautsticks went inside looking for something useful. He looked behind him, "Uhh, Path? Are you there?" He was alone and he knew something was coming. Rey suddenly dropped through the roof breaking it, he took out 2 knifes, and used them to block the incoming pick. "Oh, shit." Shrautsticks covered behind a cooler. He suddenly felt pain as a knife was plunged in his shoulder. He trid to not feel the pain. The assassin was aiming his next knife for his chest, but suddenly feels a massive blow on his head. He falls down, his mask containing a massive hole. Shrautsticks repeated breaking a massive chunk of the mask. The assassins eye, was seen, his cheek split. He then lunges for Shrautsticks, but hits a cooler hurting his jaw. He gets out as he sees Shrautsticks leave. "Ah, you little bitch," he takes off his mask throwing it on the floor, and grabs the knife he missed. He then starts walking his leg severly injured, but he doesn't care. A disgusted face appears on him and as he walks out he suddenly feels pain. PathToDeathAndLight stands there with his shovel, blood on it. Shrautsticks then grabs Rey by the collar and hoists him to the wall outside the ruined store. "Listen, Rey. How about we kill you and shut this area down for good. Hmm?" The assassin laughs. "Want to do the job?" "Nah, you do it." PathToDeathAndLight, swings back his shovel ready to smash the assassins head, when all of a sudden he feels intense pain in his stomach. He looks down seeing a trident. As he falls down Shrautsticks looks at him frozen in fear. The assassin suddenly kicks Shrautsticks in the face. Shrautsticks covers it in pain as Guest walks out grabbing the trident from the limp PathToDeathAndLight. "Why you-" He fell on the floor. Grabbing his face again in pain. "What do we do to him?" Guest asks gleefully. "Let's see." Rey plops Shrautsticks on to the ground and takes out a few knives. "No!" Shrautsticks tried to get up and get his pick from the ground but Guests grip was too strong. The assassin lunges the first knive, then the second and, then the third. He then starts ripping apart Shrautsticks to shreds, and through his screaming Guest realizes he's made a grave mistake. Then the assassin stops, Shrautsticks body keeps jerking and then, stops. The assassin gets up and lunges one of his knives into guests face, after he rips it out he tells the dying man, "Never, ever, steal my kills." With that he leave to kill 3 more, man this was going fast. Chapter 8 WIP Category:Collabs Category:Unfinished Category:Blood Category:Not minecraft Category:Gore Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Henriot5